


Metroid: Fear is the Mind Killer

by Binxmon



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Breeding, Cruelty, F/M, Instant Loss, Instant submission, Mind Break, Power Imbalance, Snuff, Threats of Violence, Violence, defloration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binxmon/pseuds/Binxmon
Summary: Samus realizes too late that she's walked in to a trap and finds herself face to face with an enemy that is through playing with his meal.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Ridley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. The Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any fuck ups or mistakes, or have any feedback at all really, lemme know. Very much new to writing and would appreciate any critique I can get. Chapter 2 is significantly more extreme in it's treatment of Samus than the first, so you can easily view the first chapter as a mind-break standalone if you dont like snuff.

It was supposed to be a routine mission, a standard check on a derelict thought to be a forward base for pirate raids, but she knew something was off. Too many resources behind this to be standard. Samus was to meet up with a select group of other bounty hunters, the best money could buy. When they met in the hangar of the derelict, after exchanging callsigns and establishing their mutual contracts and credentials, she noticed their equipment. Top of the line, bleeding edge even by the standards of the Varia suit. The sheer resources on display for one little derelict could have outfitted most of a fleet. Years of experience told her, and the rest of the bounty hunters, this was a trap. 

Almost as soon as the collective realization came, a streak of movement flashed through the group, faster than any of them could catch.

But it caught them.

Several of the group were missing heads, limbs, or simply gone. Another flash, and their numbers were almost halved. Again, no one got a full view of the attacker, but using the adrenaline, and the quickest reactions Chozo genes and a lifetime of training could bring to bear, Samus caught a flash of purple, and the glint of a razor tail cutting down the bounty hunter nearest to her. 

Panic began setting in among the group, radio chatter was awash with yelling, demanding answers from the shape, from the other hunters, from anyone. Samus simply froze. The rest began firing, blindly, wildly. Training failed them with each new loss, until the entire group was set running, left sobbing in to their knees, or simply collapsing as the shape streaked towards them. After a few seconds, it was over. 

Samus was alone, and standing before her, without a speck of blood on him, was Ridley.

“You-” she sputtered.

“You're not that fast, you were NEVER that fa-”

“Kneel.” Ridley commanded.

Samus's knees buckled, and she collapsed.

“You can't be here, not like this.” Samus said, her mind scrambling for answers. She had scanned his corpse, there were no vitals. He had to be...

“I killed you, I- I...” She choked out through panic. She could feel Ridley's tail slipping around her waist. She hadn't even noticed when he'd touched her. As a last attempt to make sense of the situation, she scanned him again. No vitals. Ridley stared in to her eyes through her helmet, shifted slightly, and suddenly her scan returned a signal.

All this time, through all the fights, all her triumphs, hard fought victories, close calls and the jubilant relief when he finally stopped moving. He was playing with her.

“Disarm.”

Another command, and Samus obliged despite herself. She removed her arm cannon, knowing in her fear that it wouldn’t do her any good.

“Remove your armor.”

She hesitated, armor breech warnings flashing in her HUD as his tail slipped in to her shoulder plating, cutting through it like butter. She realized all at once that she had never seen him actually hit armor with it before. It had never left an impact crater in the ground below her, it had simply glided through stone and metal with no extra effort on his part. Another lethal aspect of this monster that he had effortlessly hid from her.

She felt the blade make contact with her flesh, and hated herself for the gasp of relief she gave him when he stopped. 

“Remove your armor.” he said, keeping the exact same tone as before, not betraying a hint of emotion.

Samus gave in. The only sound in the room was the hissing of pressure seals as her armor decompressed. She removed it piece by piece, placing it on the floor in front of her, offering it to the dragon in an attempt to placate him. Her mind protested, but her body was acting on it's own. She knew, instinctively, that she now existed solely through Ridley's continued permission.

With her display of submission completed, Samus felt tears rolling down her cheek, and could feel a fire on her back. She was back on K-2L, the night her first home had burned. She was still on the ship in body, still Samus Aran, the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, hero of the federation, saviour of the Luminoth, destroyer of worlds, The Hunter.

But Ridley was as powerful to her now as he was then.

She put her head to the floor and prayed to him. Silently begging him to let her leave, let her live. She would never dare stand against him again, she would do anything to be anywhere but here, in front of him, at his mercy.

“Look at me.”

Her body stopped. She couldn't move her head. She knew the second she saw him, he would end her. Then she heard the clink of his claws against the metal floor, and the thud as his weight followed through to his feet. Again and again, she heard him step closer, and the closer he got, the more her mind screamed at her to disobey, to avert her eyes, to bite her own tongue out to prevent whatever he had in his sick mind for her. But her body wouldn't listen.

She heard him stop, raised her head, and saw it. Almost two feet long, as thick as her arm and flared at the tip, pulsing in time with his heartbeat and still growing, and with a heavy sack hanging beneath it radiating so much virility she could feel their heat from where she knelt. She knew why he had permitted her to live on Zebes, on Aether, on K-2L. She knew why he was permitting her to live now. Her achievements, her failures, her pain and her loss, her life and soul, were permitted by Ridley, so she could serve his perfect, draconic cock. 

She came on the spot.

She could feel the warmth of his blood coursing through his cock even through the thick, rough skin. She had dared crawl to Ridley despite her fear of him, and as if rewarding her for her bravery, he let his dick rest on her face. She was desperate to taste him, to attempt to blow him, even at the likely cost of her jaw, but respect for Ridley stopped her. She had indulged herself just being this close, and it was enough. Even now though, body betrayed mind. Her tongue flicked out, making contact for a split second, and her mind was ravaged for the second time by the sensation of her obvious superior.

Ridley grabbed her head in one massive, clawed hand, and forced her face in to his balls. Samus kicked and spasmed, feeling her body quake as her ovaries convulsed in orgasm. Choosing to see this as permission, her tongue shot out, tasting as much of him as she could, coating his sack with her drool. With Ridley supporting her weight effortlessly, her hands reached out to massage his throbbing balls. Each was almost as big as her head, and feeling the weight of them set her womb on fire all over again. But even as she poured herself in to her service of him, she could feel them getting fuller, heavier as they worked to create her reward.

Ridley let out a low, rumbling sigh and threw Samus to the floor. Removed from the warmth of his crotch and introduced roughly to the cold, metal floor, she yelped and took a second to steady herself. She felt her separation from the object of her worship keenly, and instantly, as if reading her mind, Ridley grabbed her legs, turned her body to face him and spread her legs, her cunt visibly soaked through the zero suit. Samus opened her mouth to protest. Her body was begging for him, but in the back of her mind, she still fought, still realized that there was no going back from giving Ridley her virginity. Ridley forced his long, serpentine tongue down her throat before she could utter a sound against him.

Feeling his tongue coiling in her throat and tasting his spit, through her heightened senses she could taste, smell, feel his potency. Samus's orgasm-wracked body convulsed, unable to prop herself up any more for the shaking. Ridley withdrew his tongue, spat whatever he still tasted of Samus out and spoke, louder and more surely, even compared to the voice that had forced The Hunter to kneel. 

“You will bare my children.”

Samus blinked, the force of his words reverberating through her very core. She could feel the heat and desire building to new heights, her body preparing itself to receive his seed. “Buh-but that's not-”

“I have tasted your blood enough to know. You are Chozo-spliced, genetically flexible. We cannot replicate this procedure yet, so you will suffice.” 

Samus yelped as she felt the flared tip of his cock pushing against her pussy lips, spreading them slowly around the blunt object. She had just enough time to realize that his hips weren’t moving, he was simply still growing, still getting harder. She came again, the steadily building pressure on her lips increasing with each pulse.

“This is your purpose.”

With that final, cruel barb, unbearable to Samus as the honesty behind it printed itself in to her soul, Ridley drew back for a moment, then thrust forward.

Samus screamed as she felt Ridley's cockhead smash in to the back of her womb. Her body gave up, going limp in his grip and entering it's new normal state, a near constant orgasmic high. 

“Too shallow. You'll grow.” 

With that, Ridley set his hips thrusting, taking care not to penetrate deeper than she could survive, but with such force she would never be satisfied with anything but his peerless dick. He could feel her womb convulsing around him, could sense the trembling of her ovaries as she obeyed her instincts and ovulated for her owner. A thin smirk crept across his draconic features as he remembered the fear in her eyes when they first met, watching him treat her family as toys, watching him destroy her life such that he could remake it for his use. A thought sprung to mind as he remembered her mother, who's final plea was the impetus for allowing Samus to mature to his liking, a last, crushing statement to break what little remained of her tattered humanity.

“You're tighter than your mother.”

Samus Aran was gone. The human-Chozo champion that had fought space pirates, ancient chemical gods of corruption, and Ridley's own lieutenants was gone, replaced by a thing that came and felt joy from a positive comparison of her sex to her mothers, from her killer. 

Ridley grinned. Beneath the armor, without her weapons, and with a male showing her her place in the galaxy, The Hunter was just another human woman, and he had had so many human women. A pang of disappointment ran through him, he had almost hoped she would be something special, something he could take his time breaking, but as it stood, she was tight, a fine physical example of her species and capable of giving him young. With a satisfied sigh, he repeated “You will suffice.”

The following hours were a blur to Samus. Never before had she felt anything like this. Ridley had taken her and made her his, and followed that with dropping her legs, giving her a brief moment of being suspended in air solely by his sheer depth inside her, grabbing her waist with a single clawed hand and using her body as a living sex toy. She could feel herself being molded by him, slowly stretching to accommodate her mate's unstoppable girth with every thrust. After the first hour, despite knowing how wrong telling this perfect male what to do was, she had gall to beg him to cum, desperate and impatient to feel his seed planted inside her. In response, Ridley began choking her, giving her just enough breath to cling to life, but never letting her feel comfortable again for the rest of his time with her. This only caused her pleasure to grow, as he continued forcing himself deeper, inch by inch. With only a few centimetres left she could not house, he demanded she scream it through her comms, through her ships sub-light radio on every channel available, that The Hunter was the property of the Space Pirates, that she was the property of Ridley, and she had obliged him with fervour.

Ridley rewarded her with one final thrust, and he bottomed out.

Ridley held the woman who had thought herself his better still as she squirted against his hips. After hours of feeling her master's draconic strength beat her womb in to submission, she had finally fully taken him. She could feel each bump rubbing against sensitive flesh, each vein pulsing in time with one another, the flared tip that had given her pause earlier grinding against the back of her womb as he throbbed inside her. And now, a new sensation, his teeming testes pulsing against her ass, still soaked from her earlier attention, and her numerous orgasms, preparing to finally allow Samus to do what she existed to do, and ensuring that Ridley's imminent orgasm was as virile and potent as the rest of him.

He dragged Samus slowly off his cock, letting her catch every bump and ridge, each one sending her cumming again. She was broken at this point, the lightest sensation sending her in to orgasmic bliss again and again. Just before he pulled out completely, feeling the flare catch on her lips, he held her in limbo for a moment. Samus gathered the last of her strength, lifted her head and looked directly at the monster that had butchered her family twice over, a killer of unrivalled quantity, the enemy of every sentient and non-sentient being in the galaxy, and came, overjoyed that she was permitted to bare his offspring.

Ridley thrust forward with all his strength, finally content that his woman could survive the experience, and let out a long, satisfied breath as he finally came. Samus could feel his balls crash in to her ass, could feel them lurch and churn as they forced more and more of his issue up through his shaft. She could feel the heat from his boiling seed even through his cock, could feel it travel along his length, adding to his already impossible girth as it went, and finally felt it erupt in to her womb.

She could practically feel herself getting fertilized, too.

With a roar of triumph, Ridley grabbed on to her waist with both hands and started rutting. Every thrust brought another shot of his thick cum crashing in to Samus's womb, backfilling almost instantly. They could both feel Samus's body surrender the last of it's autonomy, her ovaries burning with the forced ovulation, her body instinctively desperate to give this monster as many babies as possible. Ridley obliged by redoubling his own efforts, his thrusts becoming longer, and harder, still pouring his seed inside her. Realizing that at this point, more was flowing out of her than he was pumping in to her, he forced himself balls deep one final time, and pulled her off of his cock. Her punishment for wasting his seed would come later. He held her still and aimed himself at her, coating her head to toe in his seed. Samus snapped back to consciousness as his issue landed on her tongue, leaving her with a desperate need for more. Ridley let her go, and Samus forced her mouth around the tip, swallowing as much of Ridley's gift to her as she could. Ridley stood there as his toy cleaned him off and caught the last dregs of his cum, faintly pleased by the enormous load he had just shot in to and on to his former rival, and secure in the knowledge that the federation's symbol of hope would soon be heavy with his child.

Samus licked every inch of Ridley's monstrous tool clean as she knew she should. She had wrung a single load out of him, but just by feeling the still massive weight of his sack, she knew that was nothing to be proud of. By the time she had recovered enough to serve him again, if he permitted her recovery at all, he would have recovered everything he had just filled her with and more. Samus, on the other hand, was gasping for air between swallowing her masters cum and could barely kneel to serve him, much less stand.

For several minutes, Samus forced her broken, exhausted body to move, to force her tongue along her master's length and clean the mess she had made off of him, replacing it with a glossy coating of her drool. When she had finally cleaned every inch of him, she began licking her backfill off the floor, hating herself for wasting so much of her reward from him. Finally, when there wasn’t a drop left outside of her, she returned to kneeling in front of Ridley, kissing his still-hard cock and hoping, pleading with her eyes he would bless her with another turn.

“Stop.”

The commanding tone again. Samus instantly let go of his cock, shining in the lights of the hanger, cleaned totally by her spit. She put her head back to the floor, sneaking heartbreaking peeks at her masters beautiful cock as it slowly softened and retracted in to it's sheathe, but not daring to fully lift her head for fear of offending Ridley. She heard some static coming from the speakers in the hanger, then a voice speaking the coded con-lang of Space Pirates. Ridley listened, unmoving, then said:

“Your broadcast has attracted minor federation attention.” Ridley lied. The entire galaxy knew what had happened here, but there were only small patrols in this sector of space to do anything about it.

“I-I'm so sorry master!” She yelled.

“I don't want your worthless apology.” Ridley snarled. “This is your mess. You may have your firearm back, but not your armor. You know what you have to do to make this up to me.”

“I-I do.” She stammered, dragging herself to her feet. “I won't disappoint you, sir.”

“You already have. Redeem yourself, 'Hunter'”. 

The biting sarcasm in his last word to her caused her to flush red in embarrassment, though she didn't understand why. She didn’t understand the tears that rolled down her cheek as she lay in wait to ambush a federation rescue party, either.


	2. Total obliteration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Space Pirates have found a method of replicating and improving the Chozo gene splicing, making Samus significantly less valuable to Ridley. She realizes this far too late.

It had been years since Samus Aran had broadcast her fate to the entire federation. At first, it was believed to be a hoax, a cruel attempt by the Space Pirates to discredit humanity's finest. Then new broadcasts came. The first had simply been audio of Samus screaming her submission to empty air, easy to dismiss. Samus was something of a celebrity, but more so within the armor, and a voice was easily faked. But these new broadcasts had visuals. Vivid images flashed on every connected screen in federation space, pirate signals overriding all others. At first it was Samus, kneeling and visibly pregnant, offering up her Varia suit to the Space Pirate leader piece by piece, each one crushed with no obvious effort on his part in a single, clawed hand. By the time the broadcast was over, the only piece remaining was the iconic helmet, famous throughout federation space, impaled but still recognizable on Ridley's tail. At this, the galaxy at large finally realized that all hope was lost.

Almost immediately following this broadcast, the federation went in to full damage control. Propaganda broadcasts with lookalikes in an attempt to convince the populous that Samus was still active, still fighting. Claims that cutting edge tech allowed them to replicate the Varia suit, which Ridley had gotten a hold of in a raid. Any number of lies to protect Samus's reputation. Within a few months however, it became increasingly clear that this was a fools errand. More broadcasts were forced on to screens across federation space, all showing Ridley using Samus, at various stages of pregnancy, as little more than a toy. Lookalikes hired by the federation were found butchered, Varia replicas demolished. Reports of creatures like Ridley, but smaller, leading vast swathes of pirates on bloody rampages through city planets, border worlds, wherever they chose to pillage. As the pirates sphere of influence grew, their technological capabilities grew with it, stolen tech and reverse-engineered combat gear appearing in greater number among their own ranks. Most worryingly, their own rank and file soldiers were simply getting stronger, what few bodies recovered intact enough for research showing extensive signs of genetic splicing on a level far beyond what the federation could manage. 

Samus knew none of this. Even if she did, she wouldn't have cared. It had nothing to do with serving Ridley, and so it had nothing to do with her.

Her service to him was in many forms. Initially, she was merely a prisoner, but quickly her total obedience earned her the right to weapons and armor from her captors. With the exceptions of months where she was simply too heavy with Ridley's children, she would act as a captain of pirate raids. Seeing their greatest hero from the wrong side of a battlefield was invariably crushing for federation forces she went against, and they were quickly dispatched. If she did especially well, won a particularly decisive battle or discovered some particularly potent technology, Ridley would fuck her even while she was already with child. Gestation for his offspring was surprisingly quick, but those few months without feeling his cock ravaging every inch of her were unbearable.

There were tests. Nothing invasive, just a blood sample drawn while she lay unconscious after Ridley planted another baby in her womb. She knew the other pirates wanted to do more. She still remembered the moment Ridley brought her back to his personal warship. She knew little of the language of space pirates, but she had been in enough of their labs to recognize “Hunter”, “Dissect” and “Replicate”. Ridley had killed the speaker in a flash, clearly defending her. She knew she meant something to him, even merely being his trophy was enough. She was worth something to the single greatest life form in the galaxy, and that meant more to her than a lifetime of praise from the federation ever could.

Samus was content, believing herself the prized trophy of the single greatest male in the galaxy, occasionally permitted to feel the greatest joy she could know as a woman, propagating his superior species throughout the galaxy, one boiling hot, voluminous load at a time.

Samus blinked, stunned in to silence at the two women tending to her master's cock. Ridley had brought her to his chambers a mere three days after he had bred her again, which was unprecedented. She had come hard when told to attend to him, thinking he was rewarding her for her long, diligent service to him. When she arrived, however, she was greeted by the sight of two women, superficially similar to herself, in Ridley's chamber, servicing him in her stead. They were sitting on a raised surface and each stroking their own section of his enormous tool, lavishing it with kisses and licks while grinding their faces in to him as much as they were able, clearly enjoying their closeness to him as much as Samus had. After an appreciative growl, Ridley spoke without turning to look at Samus, saying “Hunter. Assist them.”

Samus obeyed, but her mind raced. Were these for display? He had taken normal humans before, as a morale tactic on the battlefield, but they had never survived the experience. Were they for her benefit? Or was Ridley allowing himself a moment of pleasure for it's own sake, and taking multiple women at once? All thoughts ceased when she found herself kneeling beneath him from behind, roiling testes twitching in front of her in response to the attention his shaft was getting. Years of practice guided her, groping his balls with as much strength as she could muster behind her peerless master. She had learned quickly, in an early attempt at rebellion in a moment of weakness, that no amount of strength she could muster even at his most sensitive points could cause anything resembling pain to him. He had actually laughed off her previous attempt at causing him harm by simply face-fucking her, nearly breaking her jaw in the process but thoroughly showing her that she could do nothing but accept her role. In hindsight, she had enjoyed the lesson, and learned it well.

Her tongue glided across the rough skin of his sack, while she squeezed the teste she wasn't orally worshiping with her hands, pausing only to suck as much of the teeming orbs as she could when she couldn't help herself. All doubt was gone, and she no longer cared about the other women he had with him. She was where she belonged, and Ridley permitted it. That was all she needed. 

“Lie down and spread your legs.” Ridley commanded. Samus gave his balls a deep, parting kiss, then began climbing on to the surface in front of Ridley for her reward. Except, she found that one of the women she was content to ignore was in her place.

“M-master...?” Samus asked. She was ignored as Ridley began mounting the woman in front of her, looming over her and pointing his cock directly down in to her cunt. Samus was sure now, this was a display, there was a camera somewhere and this was being broadcast. These women wouldn't last and he would then turn his attention to her having shown the federation how weak humanity was compared to her. She was stunned when Ridley thrust as deep as he could, as hard and fast as he could, a brutal thrust that even she would struggle to take as a first act, and his new toy simply screamed in orgasm.

Samus wracked her mind for any explanation, watching Ridley go harder than she had ever seen, ever experienced. This new woman, so similar to her, was capable of taking Ridley better than she ever was. She had never heard this level of effort from him, had never experienced what he was truly capable of, and now this whore was taking that from her. 

Samus acted without thinking, and attempted to grab Ridley's arm, a thoughtless attempt to stop the coupling. 

She felt the strike long after it had landed, such was it's speed. He had struck her hard across the face for daring to attempt to interrupt him, and he hadn't even looked at her. She knew his strength and knew that he was just barely holding back enough not to break her jaw. She tasted iron from a bloody lip, but otherwise, the only wound was to her pride. But what a wound. He had proved his superiority to her so clearly that she had never dared experience anger towards him, until now.  
“Master, you-!” was all she could spit out before Ridley's tail tightened around her throat. Between grunts, Ridley growled “Touch me without permission again, and you die.”

Samus wept. She had never been threatened like this so openly. His power was such that he'd never needed to make such a direct threat to her before, and she knew he was telling the truth. Between gasping for air, she tried to rationalize it, tried to explain it, but she could think of nothing. The last thing she heard before consciousness failed her was the deep slaps of his hips against this new woman's ass, and his satisfied grunt as he finished. She had never heard him so pleased.

Samus snapped back to consciousness in her own chambers. She came too slowly, hearing a rhythmic pounding as she did so. As her vision cleared, she could see, Ridley was still with his new whores, but he was taking them on her bed. Sitting on the edge and facing her, he was using the other woman from earlier as an living cock sleeve, and she too was getting it rougher than she ever had. Ridley noticed her waken, yanked the new woman off his cock and stood.

“You have been replaced.”

The words hit Samus harder than the strike that had sent her tumbling. She couldn't be replaced, she was the mother of his children, the only human capable of taking him and living, the only one with Chozo-spliced genes that could accept his superior seed.

Right?

“My scientists have found how to replicate those damned Chozo. We can gene splice new incubators. You can see the first results of this process.” As he nodded his head to the passed out sex toy and her partner. “They are superior to you in every way.”

Again, the most painful thing she had ever heard dripping from this dragons mouth with the most venomous truth she had ever experienced. She dropped her head to the floor and prayed to him in a way she hadn't since she realized she was at his mercy for the very first time.

“Please! I'm so sorry for being so worthless! I'm sorry my genes aren't good enough, I'm so sorry! Let-let me continue to serve! I'll bare as many children as you want, do anything for you, just please, don't get rid-”

“Shut up.”

Samus was silent. The room was silent. For what felt like an eternity, Samus kept her forehead to the ground, praying to her draconic god for mercy. She heard him stepping closer. Felt the clink of his claws on the metal floor and the thud of his foot following through, and was again reminded of her first submission to him. She looked up, past his still-full balls, past his incredible, twitching cock and in to his deep, yellow eyes that were boring a hole through her soul, and saw herself in them.

She was nothing to him.

The best she had ever been was a valuable womb.

And now she didn't even have that.

She put her head back to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ridley snorted, grabbed her by her head and lifted her with ease.

“You have one chance to prove your continued worth.”

Samus felt every thrust in reverberate in her soul. The dragon had grabbed her long, blond hair in a single, balled fist and shoved his cock straight down her throat. He was forcing her down his length, stretching her throat out like she had never experienced before. He was harder than she had ever seen him, several inches longer, almost thicker than her throat could bare, coursing veins pulsing angrily, and so erect his cock was curving back from the tension. And she had to swallow him. Another brutal thrust sent his hips a mere centimetre from her face. Any closer and he'd have broken her nose. She could feel his balls crashing in to her chest, and knew he wasn't holding anything back. They were working double time to refill after he had pumped his new woman full of his seed more violently than Samus had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Samus knew she couldn't take this, but she persevered for as long as she could. Minutes passed as her ultra-survivable body took all the airless punishment it could, until finally, out of sheer survival instincts, she submitted and slapped against his thigh for mercy, admitting defeat. If he came down her throat like this, she would drown, or he would break her neck. 

With one final thrust, he put a fraction more strength behind his hips and sent them crashing directly in to her face. A gush of blood from her nose was her last reminder that she had never truly serviced him, he had simply made do with her. 

Ridley pulled out slowly, enjoying the contractions of her throat as her body convulsed in an attempt to get air. After finally freeing himself from her throat, he pulled out with a pop, her spit trailing between her mouth and his cock, tears streaming from her eyes and blood dripping from her nose as she coughed and gasped for air. He smiled openly and threw her face first to the floor. He put both hands on the back of her head, lined himself up with her soaked pussy and thrust as hard as he could, fucking her in to the floor.

“Is this the best The Hunter can give me?” he snarled, savoring the experience of being so deep in a woman far too weak to take his best.

Samus was utterly inconsolable at this point, sobbing, begging forgiveness and pleading for more. But even in her state, she had a moment of clarity when she realized two things. The first was that that thrust had broken her body just as much as he had already broken her spirit. He had crushed her insides against the floor with that thrust, and she would never again feel the bliss of him fertilizing her.

The second was that he had never once called her by name.

She had no strength left to gather herself, her broken body capable solely of housing his cock and only barely surviving. But still she turned, stared him in the eye and said:

“My name is Sa-”

That was all she could say before Ridley forced her face back against the cold, hard floor.

“Incubators don't have names.” Ridley spat as he started thrusting.

Time lost all meaning to Samus. The pressure on her head from Ridley's weight, and the crushing force behind his thrusts on her hips. The force of his balls crashing against her clit and the pain of knowing that no matter the volume he shot inside her, none of it mattered any more. She was separated from their children at birth, and had no real love for them, they weren't Ridley after all, but all she wanted, all she had ever wanted, was to please him. Her body clawed what pleasure it could from the vicious coupling, feeling every unstoppable inch fire every remaining functioning nerve in her pussy at once, every second. Slowly, she lost even that feeling, the only nerves still working were the ones telling her he was still destroying her womb with every time he bottomed out inside her. 

Still she came, howling and screaming in time with the wet crashing of his hips in to hers. Simply knowing he was enjoying her body, that he was finally using her as he wanted, was enough. She could be healed, they had the medical science. She could be respliced, remade to suit him. She could wage his bloody war across the galaxy, bear his children forever. She could be more than an incubator, given a chance.

She could be his lover, one day. Nobody wanted this as much as her.

Ridley sped up, drawing close to his own orgasm. He put the last measures of his strength in to his final thrusts, bringing a redoubled volume of screaming from Samus. Her hips were in tatters, her body barely functional, but still she convulsed around his cock, desperate to wring him dry, even if it was the last thing she ever did. 

Ridley looked at his two new toys, watching this display of utter, animal dominance play out and masturbating, and in a low, rumbling growl said:

“I expect better of you.”

He finally came. The size of his cock, bloated by the volume of cum running through it, formed a plug inside Samus. His load simply filled her, and filled her, and filled her. She could feel his seed, swimming and looking for an egg that no longer existed. She wept at the waste she was committing. She felt her body reform and break once more to house the sheer volume. She felt a numb pain, but even that was overwritten by mind-numbing pleasure. She had done it. She had taken her master utterly. 

Still he came, the pressure slowly but surely pushing him out. He could stay where he was, easily, but he wanted to make one final example of Samus. He pulled his softening cock out of her and stood up, watching as his cum flooded out of the spent former warrior. He tasted death in the air with his keen senses, and knew he was rid of the Hunter in but a matter of time. 

Not soon enough.

Ridley turned to look at the two women. They could see it too, their senses, their instincts were far more powerful that the Hunter's after all. She was doomed. He spoke far more clearly than either of them would have thought possible given the unparalleled display of strength he had just put on.

“I have shown you what I expect.” said Ridley, as he placed his clawed foot around Samus's head. “And I have made you stronger than this broken thing.”

He allowed his weight to follow through on to Samus's skull. 

She had been babbling, trying to catch breath that she never could with her broken throat. But her lovers weight brought her back to reality. She forced her head to turn, just far enough that she could see him. He turned from the new women, back to the woman who cared more deeply for him than either of them possibly could, and stared in to her eyes.

Samus gasped, swallowed and said with all the breath she had left:

“I love yo-”

Ridley forced his foot down, crushing Samus's head with ease.

Samus's body jerked, spasming from one final orgasm, her cunt convulsing and squirting as her hips twitched.

And then, finally spent, she was still.

Ridley ground his foot in to the floor, and said “And now I have shown you the cost of boring me.”

The two women were shaking. They had been captured and subjected to a Space Pirate experiment to turn them in to something new. They had been raised on stories of the mighty Samus Aran since they were young, and found themselves given the chance to save her. They had thought themselves heroes, putting on a show for Ridley to avenge her, to avenge the many fallen to his campaign. They drew themselves up from Samus's bed and walked, slowly, fearfully, to Ridley. They knelt in front of him, and, kissing his cock, they felt their inferiority more profoundly than ever before.

Ridley grabbed the one he had been using as a sex toy earlier, and forced her mouth around his cock, and her face to his hips. He glanced at the remaining comfort girl and said:

“Deliver that thing to the scientists. They've been bothering me about it for years.”


End file.
